Summer Camp!
by Random Little Remus Lover
Summary: Edward Bella Jake Leah Alice Jasper Emmett and Rosalie go to a summer camp where Esme and Carlisle engaged are the counselors. Romance immediately sparks between Jake and Leah and slowly starts between the rest of the cannon couples. Thanks to my writers
1. Summer Camp Call Out!

Authors note:

I'm almost done with the first chapter but I'm switching around who's writing for which POV.

If there are any problems, anyone wants to switch PM me and we'll discuss it.

Leah- Me!

Alice- Me!

Jasper- Hannah, Hale's Girl

Rosalie- Edward and Harry lover, Rose =D

Emmett- Lucy

Bella- Hannah, Hale's Girl

Esme- Diane, OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO

Carlisle- Rebecca, Vampire-luver101

Jake- Diane or Lucy,

Edward- Diane or Lucy, Whoever doesn't do Jake, does Edward

Thanks to everyone!!

~Emily


	2. Love At First Sight

**Authors Note: This is way longer than I thought it would be because i'm setting up the story, and introducing everyone and all that. I like how it is though, and if I edited any out I wouldn't be as happy with it. Thanks in advance to all my authors!! I would like Bella's point of view (Hale's Girl/Hannah) next. Thanks!!!  
~Emily**

**Disclaimer: "C'mon Steph, I don't own _anything??_" "Nope. Nothing. It's _all_ mine." *Big smile from Mrs. Meyer* *face falls* *uninthusiastic* "Thanks I guess..."**

**Summer Camp Chapter 1**

Carlisle and Esme walked slowly down the beach very early in the morning. They were starting a summer camp, and today everyone would show up. It was a Sunday and the kids would show up at three that afternoon. It was about 6:30am at the present and beautifully warm. They were taking on four boys and four girls. The boys would stay with Carlisle and the girls with Esme.

The happy couple walking down the empty beach was engaged and was to be married on the last Sunday of August. The date was August 30th 2009. Today's date, however, was July 5th.

Carlisle and Esme's fingers were entwined and they talked about how the summer would lay out.

"So, tomorrow we'll start beach volleyball." Carlisle said softly.

"Mhmm, we'll play that for a week, and then what are we doing next, swimming?" Esme replied

"I thought we might do running first." Carlisle suggested

"You expect to have these kids here by the beach playing around for two whole weeks before our activities get us wet?" She countered

"True. Swimming next it is." He smiled.

"_Then_ we can do running." She smiled back

"Mhmm, and then biking on the board walk?" He asked

"Sounds good." She said "How about water polo after that. That'd be awesome in the ocean!" She suggested enthusiastically.

"Great! After that we can see what the kids want to do." He agreed

"That's a great idea. You're a regular genius, my love." Esme said slowing her stride.

"Oh, I know." He smiled looking downward at her. She shook her head, looking up at him, but pecked him on the cheek.

"What was that for? By the way I'm curious not complaining…" He laughed

"Because you're so cute, how's that, Mr. Arrogant?" She laughed dropping his hand and skipping ahead a few feet, but turning around to see him.

"Mr. Arrogant? Stooping to name-calling now, hmm?" He said quickening his pace, getting ready to chase after her if need be.

"Yes. Gladly too, because you seem to be a little slow today..." She trailed quickening her backward steps before turning around and bolting down the beach, with Carlisle not far behind.

"I'm gonna get you!" He called after her, gaining slightly

"Only if I let you," She called over her shoulder, smiling hugely. Seeing how close he was she pushed herself a little harder and ran down more, towards the water. She threw her shirt down on the sand and got ready to leap out of her shorts. Carlisle seeing her change in plan shed his shirt too and since he was wearing swim trunks was a step ahead of her. Esme was almost at the water so she turned her head around to see how close Carlisle was. She figured she could manage taking her shorts off and still reach the water first. So she slowed, her shorts dropped around her ankles and she jumped out of them. She was running completely parallel to the ocean, quite close to it but not quite getting her feet wet yet. Carlisle was gaining, only a tiny bit behind her now. Of course. He was the distance runner. She was a sprinter who could do a slight slight bit of distance. But she was better in the water. She turned back to the waves and was just about to jump in when a warm body collided with hers and strong, steady arms wrapped around her waist. The force with which they collided made them spin an odd little half turn and fall into the waves. Carlisle went almost completely under with Esme on top of him. She tried to struggle out of his grasp(even though she really didn't want too) but his arms tightened protectively as he fell into the salty waves and he wasn't lessening his grip. They were both laughing hysterically, and Esme turned around in his embrace so they were facing each other. He brought his chin up and kissed her...

***1:07pm***

"We should go shower and get ready, love." Carlisle suggested.

"Okay..." Esme reluctantly agreed. The cute couple made their way to the shore and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist as the gathered their strewn clothes and walked up to their beach houses.

He gave her a parting kiss and they went into their seperate houses. They took showers and got ready for the kids to come.

***2:53***

They were sitting on a bench by the road waiting for their 8 teenagers. Not just any teenagers. 15-17 year olds!! What fun!! And there were even siblings. Lovely, right?

"Okay, there's Bella and Jake LaPush, Edward, Alice, and Emmett Forks, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Leah Clearwater." Esme said, reading off a list

"Sounds like fun! How old are they, again?" He asked

"Hmm. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper are 16, Jake and Leah are 15, and Rosalie and Emmett are 17. Fun, fun, fun!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Look here comes the first person."

***Inside the car***

"Bella, I want you to make sure you take care of your brother. Don't let him get into any mischief, hmm?" Mrs. LaPush asked, chiding Jake.

"Mo-o-om! I'll be good, you know I will. I'm really not the problem child." Jake said giving his sister a side-long glance

"Yes you are," Mr. LaPush countered. "How many times have we had to have a parent teacher meeting with Bella's teachers?" He asked looking in the rearview mirror at his son.

"Zero!" Jake said faking enthusiasm and making a big '0' with his hand.

Mr. LaPush laughed and shook his head "And how many times have _your_ teachers requested meetings?"

"I don't know..." Jake said blushing slightly

"Exactly!!" His father laughed as the car pulled up to the curb.

They all got out of the car and grabbed bags from their trunk. They walked up to the happily almost married couple.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle and this is Esme, and we're going to be your camp counselors this summer. Who are you, guys?" Carlisle introduced

"I'm Bella,"

"I'm Jake,"

"I'm their mom, Renee LaPush, and this is my husband, Charlie." Charlie nodded a silent 'hello'.

"Well, this is where they are going to be staying," Esme said gesturing up to their houses.

"Wow, I'm envious," Charlie laughed

"We're staying with eight 15-17 year old kids and you're envious?" Esme smirked

"Well..." Charlie laughed again.

Just then another car came into view.

***Inside their car***

There was complete silence in the car. Rosalie was driving and Jasper was grudgingly in the front seat. Rosalie was glaring out the front window and Jasper was glaring out the side window. They had pretended to be cheery leaving the house so that their parents wouldn't interfere but as soon as their parents backs were turned and Rose wasn't watching Jasper rolled his eyes at her. She was so stupid. She cared about fashion and popularity and what other people think. What kind of a creep cares about that? Seriously, she was the complete package. She was blond, she was pretty, she was popular, she was mean, she was getting mediocre grades, and everyone thought she was the coolest thing to walk the Earth. No one laughed at her. Everyone laughed with her... at other people. Jasper rolled his eyes as he thought this. This girl needed a reality check. Seriously.

***Back to the boardwalk***

"Welcome!" Carlisle chimed as a boy who looked like he was either in pain or sincerely pissed slammed a car door and a tall blond beauty came out of the other side of the car slamming her door as well. The boy pulled open the back door and pulled out a small backpack. The girl opened the backdoor on her side and pulled out a bag twice the size of the boy's, and huge 'Juicy' brand purse. She was wearing designer jean shorts and an expensive tank top with 'Abercrombie and Fitch' in pretty script across the front. Bella had to try hard not to roll her eyes at the girl. The boy was in a plain pair of khaki shorts and an annonymous T-shirt. Another car came into view down the road.

***Inside _this _car***

Leah Clearwater and her mother sat in silence. Neither were really big on words but knew that the other cared. Their brother and father were probably polar opposites. They never stopped talking! Luckily she had bid them good-bye at home.

They pulled up to the boardwalk and got out of the car. Leah's mother opened the trunk with her car keys and Leah pulled out a backpack a little bit bigger than Jasper's.

***Back to the boardwalk***

"Hi, everyone! I'm Esme and this is Carlisle we'll be your counselors this summer. Who are you?"

"I'm Jasper, you can call me Jazz or Jasper. Either one."

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose if you really want to."

"I'm Leah.... just Leah..." She chuckled

"I'm Bella," She introduced herself again smiling at Leah and Jasper

"Jake," he said giving a small wave of his hand meeting Leah's gaze. She gave a shy smile and a slight wave back.

"Okay everyone, now we're just waiting for the Forks'. Edward, Alice, and Emmett." Carlisle said "And it looks like here they come."

***Inside _this _car***

Alice was texting her friend Angela.

_lol i know... I couldn't believe she said that. _

**_lol what a creep_**

_lol I know.. i gtg tho_

**_why?_**

_almost at summer camp_

**_oh..._**

_mhmm should B fun tho_

**_uhuh sure... _**

_lol no im serious_

**_lmao mhmmm_**

Emmett was staring blankly out the window, thinking of nothing in particular.

Edward was listening to his iPod with both earphones in (a rarity for him, because he likes to be reachable) to a new song that he composed on the piano. He was fingering the notes on his leg. (A/N playing the notes from the piano, but on his leg)

_Hmm_, Edward thought_, it might be good to change that note from A to A flat... hmm that would go... _He pulled a small notepad out of his pocket and wrote _'A to A flat?' _on the page that had this particular song on it, as they neared the boardwalk. He snuck a glance at the clock. 3:03. He hated being late. He was a swimmer. When he was three minutes late to swim practice his coach tapped his wrist and told him to get the hell in the pool. Ahh, good ol'e swim coaches. He had special instructions to swim in the ocean every morning so as to stay in shape.

The car pulled to a stop and Edward was the first one out of the car. He was used to hustling when he was late. The warm air hit him like a brick wall though. Had it been this warm when they got into the car? He didn't think so. He grabbed his bag and said a sweet good-bye to his parents who had to rush off to something or other.

Alice gave her mom and dad a quick peck and grabbed her stuff before just about leaping out of the car and running up the boardwalk. Emmett grabbed his stuff and shut the door before waving to his parents and, when turned around, rolling his eyes.

Edward was the first to reach the others. Alice was close behind however and Emmett was taking his sweet time walking slowly up the board walk.

Bella saw Edward jump up the step to the board walk and instantly thought he was gorgeous. She normally wasn't impressed with guys. It took her some time to be attracted to a guy. This time however she saw him and thought he was apsolutely gorgeous.

"Hey everyone! I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, and we're going to be your counselors this summer. Parents, your kids are welcome to go home on the weekends if they want but we want them back Sunday night."

"They're also welcome to stay here." Esme chimed in "That's about all you guys need to know and they'll see you in 4 weeks for a midway break and then in 8 weeks when it's completely over."

"Great! Have fun Bella, and Jake?" Charlie turned to his son after kissing Bella on the head

"Yeah Dad?" Jake turned to his dad

"Be good, hmm?" Charlie laughed. Renee gave Bella a hug and Jake a kiss on the head.

"I love you both," Renee told her kids. "See you soon...and call us please?" They both nodded eager for them to be gone.

Mrs. Clearwater gave Leah a hug and whispered in her ear. "I love you, love you, love you! Be good and be safe, my darling."

"I love you too mom, I will." she whispered back.

The parents left and the congregation went down onto the beach.

Jake hung back a second so he could walk next to Leah.

"Hey," He said

She smiled "Hello... Jake, right?" She said

"Yup. You're Leah, right?" He asked

"Mhmm." She looked up at him as though she were undecided on something. "You're really cute, you know." She smiled shyly as the words popped out of her mouth. She normally wasn't so... bold when speaking to guys. But he really _was_ cute.

Jake smiled and chuckled "Thanks. You're really beautiful you know." He smiled at her

She blushed and smiled wider "Thank you."

They were a litle bit behind the rest of them. "Do you mind if I hold your hand, Leah?" He said leaning down a little closer to her ear.

"No. That'd be nice, Jake." She smiled, and thought_ Wow this summer might really be nice._ His fingers intertwined hers as they sat down on the sand next to the other kids.

Alice was in between Bella and Rosalie, Edward was next to Jasper who was listening to Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme were in between those two groups. Jake and Leah sat opposite from Carlisle and Esme and everyone was in a circle.

"Okay, everyone looks to be getting along nicely. Anyhow..." Esme started "The girls will be staying in this house with me," she said gesturing to one beach house. "And the boys will be with Carlisle in this one." she said gesturing to the other. "Boys are not allowed in the upstairs of the Girls house and the Girls are not allowed in the upstairs of the Boys house. However everywhere on the first floor is fine in both houses for both genders. The only things upstairs are bedrooms so that's just off limits. Anything else I forgot Carlisle?" She said turning toward her fiance.

"I think that's it. We expect you guys to wake up at 7am and be out here by 8 o'clock, tomorrow morning. That's going to be your regular schedule. We're going to start beach volleyball tomorrow. Girls you can wear bathing suits, shorts, t-shirts what ever you want. Boys can do it with just swim trunks, with shirts, whatever you guys are comfortable with. Any questions?" he finished.

There was a mutual negative response.

"Then the rest of the day is yours to get to know each other, unpack and familiarize yourself with your houses. See you bright and early tomorrow!" Carlisle said dismissing them.

Edward walked up to Esme "Are we allowed in the ocean if we have someone with us? Like one of the kids? Or do we need on of you with us?" He asked as for his swimming in the ocean.

"As long as you have one other person you're fine to go in the ocean. As long as everyone knows that if it looks like someone needs help that they come get one of us."

"Okay, because I'm a swimmer and my coach wants me to do some swimming each morning so I stay in shape. So as long as someone else's with me that's fine?" He cleared

"Yep. Perfectly fine... Edward right?" Carlisle seconded.

"Yea, thanks!" he said before running off after Jasper and Emmett.

Leah and Jake were still holding hands but were walking back up to the houses.

"Will you meet me back out here after dinner?" Jake asked

"I'll come over and see you before dinner. Maybe we can all have dinner together tonight."

"Great idea. Have fun unpacking!" He dropped her hand and shifted a second before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and gave a little wave before turning and walking up to her house. Jake smiled before turning up to his own house. He got up to his room to find that he shared it with a guy named Edward.

"Hey, I'm Jake."

"Hey Jake, I'm Edward." They shook hands before deciding which half of the room was Edward's which was Jake's. They unpacked, and got to know each other a little better.

***Jasper and Emmett***

"Hey dude, I'm Emmett." he said

"Jasper." He said and the shook hands. "Sweet room."

"Yea, awesome." Emmett said "You want that half? I'll take this half."

"Sure." They also got to know each other a little better, Emmett learned a little more about Rosalie and Jasper learned a little more about Alice.

***Alice and Rosalie***

"Heyyy, I looooove your tank. Soo cute." Alice said

"Hey, thanks, I love your bag. I'm Rose" She said

"Thanks. I'm Alice." She said smiling at her.

"Cool, you want this half and I'll take that half?" Rose asked

"Sure, that's cool. I've never been to summer camp before..." She said

"That's okay... neither have I..." Rose confided.

They laughed and learned a little more about each other... and their brothers.

***Bella and Leah***

"Hi... Bella, right? I'm Leah." She said warmly, still tingly from her encounter with Jake.

"Yea, hi. I'm Jake's sister." Bella gave her a half bitter smile.

"Oh, cool," Leah said, determined to try to be nice this summer. Ignoring her bitterness, and hoping to be friends with her she said "He's really sweet. Which school do you guys go to?" She put her bag on one of the beds "Did you want this half or can I have it?" She asked after Bella told her the High School that her and her brother went to.

"No that's fine, knock yourself out." Bella said warming up to her, seeing as how she was either oblivious to or ignoring her hostility. "Look." Bella said "I'm real overprotective of Jake. He's my younger brother. I'm sorry but I am." Bella said, still trying to be kinda nice.

"Oh, okay... well then... we should get to know each other a little better and then you won't mind if Jake and I _do_ like each other or something... So you'll get to know me a little better before you don't like me, and I'll get to know you before I don't like you because you don't like me... Deal?" Leah asked, extending her hand.

Bella looked at her hand, kind of surprised "Sure... Definately." She shook her hand "You're not that bad."

***An hour later***

Bella and Leah know each other now and are getting along much, much better. They were both done unpacking and sitting on their beds with pillows in their laps.

"I'm going to go find Esme and Carlisle and see where we're going for dinner, 'kay?" Leah said getting off the bed

"Sure, come back when you get the answer, will you?" Bella asked her.

"Mhmm, sure." Leah said as she gathered her tiny purse and almost skipped out of the room. This was going to be an awesome summer.

She found Esme sitting on a chair in the living room of their house.

"Where, and when is dinner?" She asked plopping down next to her

"Leah right?" Leah nodded and and Esme said "Dinner we do at 5:00 but we ask for help setting the table and such at quarter to. We're going to set up a table on the beach every Sunday night and eat together but other than that dinner is switched off and on between the houses. Girls Monday, Boys Tuesday, Girls Wednesday and so on." She explained

"Cool, thanks!" Leah said getting up and going back up to the bedrooms. She found hers empty and the door to the other open. She knocked and pushed the door completely open. "Hey," She said smiling

"Hi, I'm Alice!" Said a pretty girl with spiky hair and an overwhelming hyperness that Leah sensed already.

"I'm Rosalie," Said the girl who looked like she'd stepped out of a fashion magazine. Mhmm.

"I'm Leah," She introduced "Bella wanted me to tell her when dinner was. Esme said that Sunday nights we set up a table and chairs on the beach and eat out there together. Other than that we switch off between houses, girls Monday, boys Tuesday and so on. She said we all need to go help and 4:45 and we eat at five o'clock." She said replaying her conversation with Esme to make sure she got everything.

"Do any of you know the time now?" Bella asked looking around the room, not finding a clock.

Leah looked at her wrist. "4:07," she said.

"Cool thanks!" Bella said. She looked again at Leah but her head turned to the side a little this time. "Pull up a cushion, Leah, sit down."

"No thanks, I'm going to go find Jake, I have a question for him." At the mention of a the boys name Alice and Rosalie's ears perked and they were insanely curious.

"Ooooooh, really??" Alice said "What's the question??" she asked not at all trying to disguise her nosiness. Leah couldn't help but to smirk.

"I want to know if he wants to take a walk before dinner..." She said sort of slowly.

"Oooooooooooooh," Rosalie and Alice squealed and chuckled.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Adios," She turned and gave a wave of her hand.

She walked down the steps and past Esme. She walked out the door, lingering in the sand, thinking about what to say to the stranger that seems to like her, just as much as she likes him. She took a deep breath as she walked up the steps and into the boys house.

***Jasper and Emmett's Room***

The boys were getting along wonderfully. As if they'd known each other their whole life. They were all in Jasper and Emmett's room. They were talking about everything from girls, to video games(to the annoyed distress of Edward), to what the hell they were there for.

"I think that blond... What's her name, Rosey or something? She's HOTT. Did you see her a$$?" Emmett said and Jasper cringed.

"Eww dude, that's my sister." Jasper exclaimed

They all started laughing as Carlisle came into the room. "Jake, you've got a visitor..." He said and instead of going back down the stairs, he leaned over the railing, said "He'll be down in a second," and walked down the hall to a door that must be his own room. The boys ears all perked and Jake's heart started to excellerate when they heard a feminine voice call "Thank you!"

Jake jumped off his seat, fixed a supposedly stray piece of hair in the mirror and rushed to the door.

"Oooooh Jake's already workin' his magic with the ladies, eh? How much you wanna bet it won't last more than this afternoon," Emmett said as Jake twisted the doorknob and walked to the steps taking deep breaths. He hopped down the steps, and smiled when he saw Leah.

"Hey there, Beautiful," he said bravely

"Hey there, Handsome," she responded smiling. "Wanna take a walk before dinner?" she asked

"Only if I can hold your hand again." he said moving closer.

She giggled and extended her hand. They started walking out the door when they heard "Pay up" They turned to see Edward recieving money from Emmett and all three boys leaning over the railing. Just then Carlisle came out of his room and told the boys to "shoo" so Leah and Jake ducked out the door. Leah was grimacing.

"What's with the sour face?" He asked tilting her chin up with his hand, so he could better look into her eyes. At the touch of his fingers her grimace went away and out came a smile.

"Nothing," she said, and pecked him on the cheek. "I want to learn more about you," She said as they started walking.

"Well, I've got a bit of a temper sometimes, but I'm getting better at not getting mad...." He trailed looking closely at her "You seem to be doing a world of good to that, too."

"What do you mean?" She asked her eyebrows pulling down in confusion

"Well, if I was with..." He trailed thinking "I dunno... A girl from my school... Any girl from my school. If I was with any of them I would've gotten so mad at the guys, back there. But with you, I didn't. You're amazing," he smiled and so did she.

"Wow," she said. He squeezed her hand.

"Wow what?" he asked

"Just wow. I feel really comfortable with you and you must feel comfortable with me if you told me that... and that's just... wow." She said studying her shoes.

Jake let that drop. "I want to know everything about you. You're a curious person y'know."

She met his gaze again "Really?"

Jake laughed "Yeah, and besides that you let me kiss your cheek earlier, and I'd only known you for about ten minutes. That gives me the impression that you're open to new things." he said bobbing his eyebrows and grinning at her.

"Wow!" She said "I wouldn't have expected that out of _your_ mouth. That just made me like you even more." she said and winced as the words slipped out of her mouth. It was too easy to talk to him.

Jake laughed. "And _that_ made me like _you_ more." He said using his free hand to poke her in the side. She spazzed and laughed

"Hey!!" she poked him back and he spazzed but stepped closer to her trying to tickle her. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and tickled her. His hand accidently brushed her ribs.

"Watch your hand, Jacob what ever your last name is!" She laughed and tugged on her hand as he sighed and blushed, fake glaring at her for pointing out his hand's slip. She wiggled her hands out of his and laughed

"Haha!! Get's 'em every time!!" She started jogging off back toward the houses, but he bolted to her and caught her around the waist and whispered in her ear.

"We still have a half hour until dinner, and I want to learn more about you. You aren't escaping that easy."

***Dinner***

The boys helped Carlisle set up a long rectangle table, while the girls helped Esme bring the food out from the kitchen. Pizza! Esme and Carlisle sat at the heads of the table. On Esme's left sat Bella, next to her, Jake, next to him Leah, and next to her Alice. On Carlisle's left was Rosalie, then Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

Everyone started eating and complementing Esme and Carlisle on their cooking. As everyone got a second slice, Jake felt something brush against his leg... and stay there. He looked at Leah out of the corner of his eye to see her smirking into her water glass looking out at the ocean. It took all he had to keep his mouth from dropping open as her bare footed toes tickled him and her leg wrapped around his calf. He tensed and his eyes got a little wider so he looked down at his plate as she rubbed her leg against his, slightly. He thought of something however, looking down at his plate. He held back chuckles as he used his free foot to twist it past their tangled legs, and found what he was looking for. He dragged it over to him and stole a glance at Leah. He gave her a wicked grin which she returned with lowered eyebrows. Her eyes bugged as she used her free foot to scan the sand for her flip flop. He chuckled softly and took his other foot away from the stolen sandal. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye and used _her_ free foot to find her flip flop. She found it and huffed softly. It was all Jake could do not to burst out laughing.

While this adorable little exchange was going on, the rest of the table was absorbed in conversation.

"So," Bella said "Have you guys known each other long?" She asked gesturing to Emmett and Rosalie who were bickering about whose foot was where and how Rosalie's arms were in Emmett's space.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rosalie asked giving her a look that could kill "We've only just met." She explained

"Well it looked to me as if you fought like a married couple..." She said making Alice laugh and Jasper choke on his food.

Edward gave a silent smirk and looked up at Bella with amused eyes. _What an odd girl... She looks shy and timid but has a lovely sense of humor. _

As he thought this Bella looked up catching him staring so he gave a smile and looked away. She blushed. _What an odd guy... staring at _me_ of all people, with a girl like _Rosalie_ right down the table_...

***After dinner***

"Would you meet me out here to go for a walk along the beach later when it starts to get dark, Leah?" Jake asked as all of the kids started gathering things and bringing them into the kitchen of the Boys House so Esme and Carlisle could finish cleaning up.

Leah smiled "Sure," She half chuckled at the thought of going for a moonlit walk along the beach with an adorable boy whom she'd met just today and was liking sooo much.

As that little exchange was going on, Edward was walking back out to the beach to get more plates to bring in when he bumped into Bella who was carrying ten plates which all went toppling to the floor along with Bella herself.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her bottom hit the floor. None of the plates cracked or broke but they made quite a racket.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." Edward said mentally cursing his absorbedness and extending a hand to her. When their fingers touched they got shocked.

"Whoa," Bella said and snapped her hand back a bit

"Sorry again," Edward said and gave a warm smile. Bella blushed and took his hand again this time getting pulled up. However he pulled a little too hard, misjudging her weight and she toppled into him, his arms reflexively twisting themselves around her waist so she didn't fall over again.

"Sorry. I'm so clumsy," She said trying to disentangle herself

Edward held her a second "I don't know, can you stand on your own, or should I carry you down to steadier ground?" He chuckled letting her go.

"I'm not sure if that was a good idea or not," She smiled back up at him

He raised his eyebrows. "Well," he said wrapping his arms around her waist lightly, leaving space between them, "You feel safer here then?" He smiled down at her red face.

She sucked in a quick breath when he pulled their bodies together, smirking and raising his eyebrows. "Hmm?" He half asked

"Y-Yes, I do." Bella replied looking down.

Edward smiled "Would you smack me if I kissed you right now?" He whispered

She gave a nervous chuckle "Of course not," She said

"Good, 'cause I really didn't feel like getting slapped today..." He said and winked at her before leaning in and kissing her... right next to her lips, but not on them. She blushed again, but her eybrows pulled down slightly as she looked up at him.

"You didn't expect me to kiss you on the lips when we've only just met, did you, now?"He chided

"N-No, I didn't... You're just a very..." She paused as the thought "Ah, a very thought provoking person, how about that? A _curious_ person." she said and he reluctantly then, unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Unfortunately they went their seperate ways for now.

***As it started to get dark***

The sun was beginning to set and Leah was getting ready for a lovely walk with Jake. Bella was sitting on her bed reading a novel about vampires and every once in a while glancing up at Leah.

"Jake asked me to take a walk with him tonight, I hope you're okay with that," Leah said smiling hugely at Bella.

Bella stuck her tongue out at her before smiling and laughing "Have fun, hmm?" She said winking at her.

"Thanks!" Leah replied smiling back at her. She slowly walked down the steps and saw the guy who was supposedly Edward in the living room standing there, eyes closed, looking as though he were deep in thought.

"Do you need something?" Leah asked him. He opened his eyes quickly as if surprised and then smiled

"Yes! I've been waiting, not quite sure how to access one of the lovely ladies up there. You wouldn't have a minute to ask Bella to come down here would you?" He asked batting his eyelashes. Somehow it suited him... The eyelash thing. Most other guys would look gay doing it but he was just dazzlingly persuasive.

"Sure," She said a moment off beat, shaking her head. She dashed back up the stairs and smiled to herself as she opened the door to her's and Bella's room.

"Bella...." She said. Bella looked up from her book, annoyedly.

"Yes?" She said a little bitterly.

"Edward is here to see you... He's down there waiting for you, and he's been waiting for someone to come down because he knew he wasn't allowed upstairs." Bella's eyes bugged out.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked

"No, go down and see for yourself if you don't believe me." She said and left, rolling her eyes and closing the door.

She bounced down the steps. She figured that Bella would diliberate for a moment before rushing down to make sure. "She'll be down in a minute." She said and she breezed out the door.

"Thanks!" He called after her.

He sat down on a comfy looking chair and thought about the adorable girl who he'd literally stumbled upon today. He heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Bella's beautiful brown eyes looking down at him. Her eyes bugged out

"She wasn't lying!!" She exclaimed running down the steps and hugging Edward.

"Hallo, there." He said sweetly. "That was a lovely greeting," he said not yet letting her go.

She blushed and smiled up at him.

"Would you like to come with me and watch the sunset?" Edward asked her

Bella's eyes lit up "Yes!! Definately!! Oh, Yes!" She said

"It's almost set, come on then." He said and pulled her toward the door. He opened the door and they went over to steps that led up to the board walk and they sat down

"May I put my arm around you?" He asked in her ear.

"Yes," Bella laughed smiling out at the sun starting to set behind the waves. She nestled herself into Edward's chest and smiled when his fingers brushed up and down her arm. He turned his head and kissed the top of her head very sweetly.

"Tell me all about yourself, Bella," Edward said

"What's there to tell... hmm..." Bella pondered "Well, I had braces for the longest time and just got them off last year. I looked like such a geek with them, but before then my teeth were awfully crooked. I almost looked better_ with_ the braces than I had _without _them. I'm not very popular at school but I'm not totally dorky. I have a bunch of cute friends... the kind that would flip at the first mention of someone like you, putting your arm around me." She said smiling.

"That's nice." he said "I'm pretty popular..." he looked at the waves deep in thought. "I don't know why, though..." he murmured in a serious yet mocking tone.

"Was that sarcastic?" Bella asked, not quite sure.

"No,"

"Was _that_?" she asked again

"No!" He chuckled "I'm serious!"

"Oh, okay... Tell me more about yourself. Then I'll end your tiresome longing to know why." She said smiling.

"O-kay," he said lengthening the syllables "I swim competitively on a rec. team, so I'm a God to the high school swimmers..."

"What do you mean?" Bella said not quite getting it

"Well, rec. practices everyday for at least an hour and a half from September to April and then from May to August, and that's the swim season. We kick ass. High school however, doesn't have the time or the money to be able to practice like that and considering it's only a winter sport at our school it doesn't give us time to create a Michael Phelps, y'know?" He said trying to downplay how much of a kick ass swimmer he really was. He hated gloating.

"So how do you fare against rec. teams? Are you good in that aspect of it?" She asked curious

"Yes... I went to Junior Nationals this year and placed pretty well. I almost made Senior Nationals which is the biggest meet for rec. in the country! I just missed the time cutoff though. I was so mad." he said reliving the feeling of looking up at the scoreboard at Junior Nationals after the 100yd Breaststroke and finding that he'd missed the cutoff by just more than a tenth of a second. That hurt.

"I get straight A's in school.... I play piano, and write my own music." He said shugging off his ingenius piano playing

"You write your own music? Like... On the piano?" Bella asked. She had tried to take piano lessons when she was young and failed miserably. She voiced this thought and blushed at the memory of the piano lessons.

"It really comes naturally to me, I think it's fun and easy. I could teach you sometime if you want." he offered. The thought of the two of them sitting on a piano bench together was amazing. As if playing piano in it self isn't sexy enough... As she pictured him teaching her to play she nestled closer into Edward.

"That'd be so wonderful!" She said, still nestling closer to him.

"My rec. coach gave me practices to do each morning while I'm here. To swim in the ocean I have to have someone there with me, not necessarily in the ocean but there at least on the sand. Would you be interested in coming with me tomorrow morning? It'll be very early." He asked and then cautioned.

"Oh I'd love to. I'm an early riser any how. It sounds like fun!" Bella agreed. Just the thought of Edward with no shirt on gave her goosebumps. He was so gorgeous fully clothed and tomorrow she would see him in nothing but swim trunks!

However that thought was a bit off. If it was better or worse you can decide when you reallize how off it was.

"Okay," Bella said summing it all up "You're a swimming God, I believe your wording was, you have straight A's, you play the sexiest instrument possible, the piano, and I must add that you are very handsome."

Edward smiled "You're very beatiful too, you know that, I hope," He said

Bella snorted "Sure... Yeah, let's get back to you. How do you not know why you're popular??"

"I don't know, I just try to think good of other people and not so arrogantly of myself," Bella's jaw almost dropped

"You are _so_ sweet. You're just like... perfect or something. You're amazing." Bella said a little disjointedly

"Ha," He scoffed "I'm FAR from perfect."

"Really." Bella said "Tell me ONE thing about you that's a downfall."

He sighed "I want you to like, Bella, not despise me..." He said softly

She smiled "Edward, there's no way that after you tell me why you're not perfect that I won't still like you."

She assumed that he rolled his eyes, but she couldn't really see. "You'd be surprised," He said

"Try me, you can't be that awful," She laughed

"Okay then. How's the fact that I was suspended in 8th grade for fighting. That's an imperfection." He said sighing.

She held back a laugh "Fighting??"

He sighed "Yea..." He murmured

"What happened??" She asked trying not to laugh

"Some jerk made fun of Alice," he paused

"Your sister," Bella said so he knew she knew

"Mhmm... So I stood up for her and he shoved me and I shoved him back. He shoved me again and I fell back into a table and got a big scratch up my back. I stood up and punched him." he said his voice full of remorse at the memory

Bella was astonished "So they suspended you?? That's not fair. You were sticking up for your sister, he shoved you first and you got injured first."

"Yea... but I'm a swimmer... I pack a mean punch. The kid was such a wuss that he didn't even punch me back or anything. He ran crying out of the lunchroom like a scared little five-year-old. He ran to the nurses office, and can you guess who the nurse was? His mom. What luck I had! The lady would've brought me up on _charges_ if I hadn't been suspended. All that happened was that he got a bloody nose, but his mom flipped. It was awful. My parents were _so_ dissapointed in me. I tried to explain it to them but they still believed that boy's mom. Until Alice stook up for me. That was what made us the really, really, really, close friends that we are now."

"Wow." Bella said "That certainly didn't make me like you less. At all. It actually made me like you more... that you would stick up for your sister like that. That's sweet."

"Really?" He asked

"Yea." She said

"Oh..." He said

A few minutes passed by and the sun was slipping behind the waves.

"It's so beautiful..." She said

"It's alright," He said

"Alright?" She asked incredulous

"Well, it can't be considered beautiful with you here to compare it to," he said kissing her sweetly on the top of her head.

"Aww you're so sweet," She said and nestled closer to him.

"Yea, I know," He chuckled being sarcastically arrogant.

She rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs.

***Jake and Leah***

As Leah skipped down the steps she thought to herself. _Hmm Bella and Edward... I'm sure Jake would like to hear a little bit about _**this**_..._

She sat down on the beach down by the waves to watch the sunset. Jake wanted to take a walk after it started to get dark. So she'll wait her for a while and then go see him.

As the sun slipped behind the waves she thought she heard something and jumped as Jake plopped down next to her.

"Hey there, cutie." He greeted

"Hey," She said smiling "How are you?"

"Just lovely," he smiled "And you?" he asked

"Perfectly fine," she replied watching the sunset.

As the sun slipped behind the waves Jake got up and extended a hand to Leah.

"M'Lady," He said dipping his head as she took his hand. She giggled and got up. She kicked off her shoes, without letting go of his hand, and they started to meander down the darkening beach.

Somewhere in her mind she thought _Should I really take a walk, in the dark, on the beach, in unfamiliar territory, with a boy I just met today...?_

Every single of Jake's actions however, hushed this thought, and, eventually, silenced it.

As they strolled they made light conversation. It was quite easy for them to talk, as something one said always reminded the other of a story, or something of the like. As they talked, Jake's thumb rubbed comfortingly into Leah's hand. Leah's stomach twisted in knotts, and her fingers twirled circles on his hand too. They laughed quite a lot, as they were both quite exceptional story tellers. Eventually it started to get quite dark, and they had to turn back and go the other way, back to the beach houses.

As they walked up to the place where Leah had slipped off her flip-flops, which was a moment or two away from the beach houses, Jake turned Leah around.

"Is it alright...?" he whispered suggestively and questioningly, as he pulled her closer to him. She gulped and nodded. She wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and his twined around her waist. Their eyes met long before their lips did which made it a sweet, slow, soft kiss. It was a still kiss also as neither knew the other very well. They let their lips linger for a moment and then they parted, looking into each others eyes again, Leah on tiptoes. She pressed her mouth to his once more, quickly, and hugged him.

"Thank you, for walking with me Jake," she whispered into his ear. She turned, picked up her flip-flops, and ran up to the beach house. She closed the door and floated up the steps where she, thankfully, found that Bella was not there. She laid down on her bed and thought. Quite a lot about Jake, I might add...

***Bella and Edward***

As the sun slipped behind the waves, Bella wrapped her arms around Edward as well, so that Edward's hands rested on her back, and Bella's head rested on Edward's chest.

"You're very comfortable to cuddle with, y'know..." Bella giggled as such words escaped her lips.

"Oh, am I?" Edward asked chuckling. He hugged her a little tighter and Bella smiled and nodded. "Well, you're very lovely to hold..." He said still holding her close to him. His fingers trailed up and down her arm, tickling her. She giggled and moved her arm around. "What are you doing, silly?" He asked her

"That tickles!" She said figeting

"Oh does it?" He said continuing doing it.

She giggled more. "Yes!" He now tried to actually tickle her arm instead of just rubbing lightly. "Oh! No, no! Oh, s-stop it, Edward!" she said through her giggles.

"What was that?" He said in her ear, completely at ease.

"I s-said, stop it! E-Edward!" She said laughing uncontrollably. "E-E-Edward! S-S-S-Stop it!!" She stuttered between giggles.

"Hmm... Ok, then." He said and stopped. She sighed and relaxed again. Then, however, he moved his hands to her stomach. "Are you ticklish here, by any chance?" He asked slowly, before starting to tickle her stomach.

"Oh! No! Edward! Stop it!" She was laughing hysterically now. "Edward!! No!! Stop it!!! S-S-Stop it!!" she said through her laughs, while figeting. She tried to get up but Edwards arms stopped tickling and held her fast. He leaned down to her ear. She was breathing heavy from laughing so much.

"And where do you think you're going, silly?" He whispered softly, still holding her tightly.

Her breath caught at the sound of his voice in her ear. She turned her head and found their faces not an inch apart. Edward tilted up his chin up slightly leaning a bit closer, and their lips met. A moment later their lips seperated. They looked into each other's eyes. Bella's mouth was partially open in surprise. She blinked. Edward brought his hand up to twist through her hair. He shook his head.

"You are so beautiful..." he murmured making her blush.

"Thank you," She whispered, her face a deep shade of crimson.

He smiled "Anytime, beautiful..." He winked. giving her an adorable crooked grin. She blushed again and he leaned up and kissed her again.

When they parted Edward glanced at his watch. "It's getting late... And if your planning on coming down to the water with me tomorrow morning...Well it's gonna be really early. So we should really get some sleep..." He suggested.

"Yea..." Bella said, still slightly flustered and still blushing a little. Edward got up in one fluid motion and extended a hand to Bella.

"Are you going to shock me and make me fall into you again, Edward?" She asked with a grin

Edward smiled "That depends on if you enjoyed falling into me..." He said

She laughed and shook her head. She took his hand and he pulled her up. As she came up his arms wrapped around her waist and he held her to him. She took in a quick breath and laughed. He grinned, crookedly at her and she pressed her lips to his quickly. He left one arm around her waist as they started walking back to the beach houses.

They bid each other good night with a sweet little kiss and Bella hopped up the steps turning back to see Edward watching her. She blushed, waved, and went inside.

**End Chapter**

**P.S. Sorry again for how long it took me to update this... I've been real busy lately, and haven't had a lot of time on the computer. Thanks so much for your patience!  
Peace and Love, to you all!  
~Emily**


End file.
